


Exploring The Stars

by Candamira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astronomy, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Freckles, Incest Kink, Not Epilogue Compliant, Weasleycest, humour (attempt at)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candamira/pseuds/Candamira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They like to make art with their freckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploring The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blithelybonny](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blithelybonny), [blithelybonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithelybonny/gifts).



> Thanks to blithelybonny for this charming prompt and to the awesome mods of hp_darkarts for this kinky concept of a fest! Very special thanks to my brave beta mab! Thank you so much for taking the time to guide me through the secrets of the grammar of the british language! More special thanks go to my dear friend nia_kantorka who brought me to this fandom.

**Exploring the Stars**

 

The sun burns down hot and only the slightest breeze offers a bit of relief. During the last hour, while it has been getting hotter and hotter, they have shed almost all their clothes. All Ginny is wearing is her bandeau bikini bra and a tiny bikini brief, made up of two forest-green triangles, held together by loosely slung knots. Ron has stripped down to his boxer briefs.

Ginny sighs and crosses out a whole paragraph of her astronomy essay.

“What's wrong?” Ron asks.

Ginny dabs her lips with the feathered tip of her quill.

“Professor Sinistra wants forty-five inches about our own experiences with the moon calendar. You know, something like if herbs grow faster when planted when the moon is waxing or waning.”

“So what's the problem?”

Ginny rolls onto her side, causing her bikini top to reveal a bit more freckled cleavage.

“She wants us to run an experiment at the holidays and keep a journal to record our progress. Do you have any idea how boring that'll be, spending at least an hour each day in mum's greenhouse, sweating my arse off to measure a stupid sage plant or whatnot, count leaves, describe changes in colour, and...” She rolls her eyes and releases a long sigh.

Ron hooks a teasing forefinger under the middle part of her bikini top and pulls lightly.

Ginny frowns. “Get off me,” she says sharply, pushes his hand away and reaches for her bag. “This is serious. Look, she gave us this poster of our solar system and we have to draw in the sphere of the moon and describe how it influences the tide of the oceans.” She rummages through her school bag and shows him a permanent marker.

“Hmmmm,” he murmurs, now playfully pulling at one of the knots on her bikini briefs . “I could teach you a bit about how stellar constellations are influencing the tide of the oceans and the growth of...plants.” He smirks.

Ginny looks pointedly down where his boxer briefs are tenting visibly. “Plants. I seeee,” she drawls and rolls onto her back to grant him access to the other knot.

“So, _big_ brother of mine,” she says in a quiet, hoarse voice, again looking down at his groin. “Please be more specific. What exactly can you teach me about the influence of the moon on tides and plants?”

The triangles are gone and Ginny props herself up on her forearms, half sitting. Ron sneaks a hand beneath her armpit and unfastens her bikini bra. When it's gone, too, he kneels between her spread legs, eyes devouring her pale skin which is flawless, except for the millions of freckles. Ron knows every one of them by name.

He uncaps the permanent marker. “Now, listen,” he starts his lecture. “This,” he says with emphasis, while drawing a slightly irregular circle around her left nipple by connecting the freckles he finds there, “is the moon.”

Ginny squirms as the cool, moist tip of the permanent marker feels like a tiny tongue licking the sensitive skin of her nipple.

“And this,” explains Ron while he slowly moves the permanent marker from freckle to freckle until he's accomplished an even more irregular circle around her right breast, “is the earth.”

Ginny nods again, looking up at him with narrowed eyes which have darkened with anticipation.

“And now, please enjoy your very personal experience of how the moon influences the earth,” Ron says hoarsely, and circles his tongue around her moon-nipple. Ginny gasps.

Ron closes his lips around her erect nipple and starts sucking seductively. When her sensitive little raisin of flesh doesn't seem to get any harder, he releases it and murmurs: “And, what do you think, any noticeable influences?”

Ginny makes a face, as if she was pondering the question. “Not really.” She grins. “I definitely need some more examples.” Ron grins back.

“Let's see,” he says. “We may need a rocket ship to explore the secrets of the universe. Will you have a look if there is one ready at the interstellar airport?”

Ginny smiles and pulls his boxer briefs down to his knees, gently freeing his freckled cock which bounces eagerly against her palm like a happy puppy. She fakes surprise.

“Yes, thank Merlin. It looks as if one is ready for take-off. Needs some modifications, though.” She takes the permanent marker from his hand and bends over his groin so he can't see what she's doing. Ginny takes her time, slowly drawing black lines from freckle to freckle to freckle and enjoys listening to Ron's stifled moans. Then she shows him her work.

“I thought it needed a name,” she says. “Look.”

Ron looks down at his half-erect prick and reads: RON.

Then Ginny gives it a few, perfectly measured strokes and Ron gasps and smirks, because now it reads: ORION.

“Nice homage to Captain Future,” Ron remarks with feigned disappointment in his voice. “Though I would have expected an ENTERPRISE.” Then he sees the flames she has drawn around the base. “Seems as if I'm on fire, already,” he whispers into her ear, pushing her back into the grass and positioning himself over her.

He continues his lecture by twisting the still hardened moon-nipple. “The moon is known to cause the ocean tides. You should experience a high tide right now,” he murmurs, bending down to tease the nipple with gentle teeth.

Ginny moans in his ear and he can feel her body heat. She pushes up her hips and lets him feel the high tide at the tip of his cock.

Ron sits back on his heels to enjoy the view of his sister lying in front of him, all excited, flushed and willing to learn from him. Her slit glistens in the sunlight and Ron thinks it's time to let the ORION explore perfectly known, but always new terrain.

“The most dangerous thing a space ship can come across,” he continues, “is a black hole.” Ginny wriggles for more friction at her wet entrance. Ron trails a saliva-slicked forefinger over her clit, silencing her. “Shhhhhh”, he hisses hotly, “listen to your brother. I won't say it a second time.”

“Those black holes swallow everything that comes near them.” He draws circles with the tip of his cock around her entrance, enjoying the high tide.

“Sometimes a ship manages to escape.” He withdraws, causing Ginny to moan from need.

“But in the end”, he whispers, centering himself, ready to dive in and watching Ginny grow completely still as he savours the moment, “no ship can withstand the mighty pull of those still unexplained miracles of the universe.”

He slowly enters her, propping himself up on his forearms. Ginny throws her head back and jerks her hips to get him as deep inside as possible. Ron pauses for a second, because this moment of entering and the first slow seizing of her hot, wet, tight passage is always the best.

Then he starts giving it to her the she way she likes it most, some slow withdrawals and powerful shoves, before they get carried away in the heat of passion, slamming their groins together like mad, moaning in unison, and grinning at each other with each slapping sound.

In the aftermath, when they are lying beside each other, panting, sweating and still glowing with satisfaction, Ron turns his head and whispers in her ear.

“Next time I'll show you the Wronski Feint.”

Ginny opens her eyes. “Naaah. Charlie covered that last week,” she says lazily and rises on an elbow to watch Ron. “But I still have a DADA essay that I could use help with…”


End file.
